


Never Swept Off My Feet (before I met your eyes)

by J_Carmichael



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, OS, POV Second Person, inspired by a song, lots of staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Carmichael/pseuds/J_Carmichael
Summary: A soft-spoken voice interrupts your thoughts.“I’m sorry Miss, is this yours?”You turn around to meet the source of the voice and your gaze befalls the most mesmerizing green eyes you’ve ever met.You open and close your mouth a few times, enraptured in them, before you blink and notice she is extending an umbrella. Your old, worn out, navy blue umbrella.“My umbrella!”She had found it agape on the floor, like an open heart.Like yours for her green eyes, you would admit to yourself later.ORThe one where Kara has plans, than she doesn't have plans, and then she has even better plans.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Never Swept Off My Feet (before I met your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is inspired by the song Le Parapluie (the Umbrella), from québécois singer Daniel Bélanger, which I was listening to last night and this came up on its own.
> 
> I wrote it and posted it in the middle of the night so all mistakes are mine (and there probably will be some).
> 
> DISCLAIMER : Not mine

You were running late. Not that it mattered that much anyway, you were never one to run for nothing. You would rather take it one step at the time. Observe the by-passers. Breathe in the cool air of a late November and enjoy your walk in the calm and silence of your modest suburban neighbourhood.

In the late morning, the weather seems quite uncertain, so your favourite umbrella is by your side, keeping at bay any eventual bad surprise. The air is moist and smells like dirt, and gardens, and everything that you’ve come to appreciate since you left the city. The wind sweeps the streets, like a charm leaving everybody shivering in its wake, yet you love it. It tastes like freedom. You can almost feel it flowing through your veins and you rejoice in it. Just because you can, you’ll keep on walking for a bit.

That’s one of the things you love about fall. On days like these, you just get to forget everything running through your mind for a minute and embrace the feeling of summer swirling off its axe to let the winter settle in. Like a slideshow. A slow smile stretches your lips.

You walk on for around ten more minutes before you finally resign yourself to pause at the closest bus station and catch the mainline driving downtown, lest you have the girl you’re meeting wait for you even longer. Not that it’s that important thing. You two are just hanging out for a bit. You appreciate her company, but you don’t think it will get very serious.

The bus arrives and you step in to find out it’s uncomfortably crowded. You end up standing in the middle of the lane, your personal space crushed by the bodies pressing into you. You try to ignore it, even though your stand becomes increasingly cramped.

Time suddenly seems to pass by excruciatingly slow, and you find yourself thinking this might be like what it would feel like if you were a hundred billion people stuck on the moon for one night. You don’t really know where this thought came from, but at least it takes your mind off this rolling trap for a second.

When the bus painfully comes to a stop at your station, you almost leap outside, eager to put some distance between yourself and the human mass behind you. A fresh breath of wind greets you outside and you rejoice in your new-found liberty of movement as you start walking down the street.

It takes you a few seconds to notice your umbrella is no longer hanging on your arm. You spin around to find the bus already gone, speeding down the avenue.

You sigh.

You loved that umbrella. 

It was the one you would scurry under with Alex, back in Midvale, when a storm would catch you by surprise outside and you’d find yourself clumsily bolting down the muddy path towards the house, elbowing each other playfully as you tried your best to stick both your frames under the frail shelter.

Most of the time, you’d end up more soaked than if you didn’t have an umbrella in the first place, mud sticking to your sneakers in the entryway, and laughing so hard your ribs would start hurting. Eliza would just take one look at the two of you before rolling her eyes, a small smile grazing the corner of her lips, and sending you straight to the bathroom.

A soft-spoken voice interrupts your thoughts.

“I’m sorry Miss, is this yours?”

You turn around to meet the source of the voice and your gaze befalls the most mesmerizing green eyes you’ve ever met. It takes you a moment to even detail the figure they belong to.

The woman is young, probably younger than you. She has long dark hair framing her face and a soft, angular jaw complementing her delicate features. She is _beautiful_.

You open and close your mouth a few times, enraptured in her gaze, before you blink and notice she is extending an umbrella. Your old, worn out, navy blue umbrella.

“My umbrella!”

She had found it agape on the floor, like an open heart. 

Like yours for her green eyes, you would admit to yourself later.

You seize it carefully, like it would break if you were to handle it too roughly and put it back in its original place, in the hollow of your elbow.

When your eyes lock up with hers again, you notice an amused smile running at the corner of her lips, as if she found your little ritual entertaining. A bashful smile grazes your lips.

“Thank you so much.”

Hers softens.

“It’s nothing really. You looked like a girl who had lost her umbrella. And I just happened to find one.” she quips humorously.

Her eyes never left yours, and you find yourself getting lost once again in the piercing gaze of the brown-haired beauty. She doesn’t seem to mind, lost in her own contemplation.

Now time has never been of the utmost importance to you. You’re quite aware of its passing, of course, but you have long ago given up on trying to catch up to it. You’re not one of those who wish to beat it to its own game. Yet now, right at this moment, you feel like you’d give anything for a little more time. In fact, you believe you’d gladly spend an eternity lost in these soulful emerald pools if you so much as could. 

You don’t quite know you long you’ve been staring at her, it could have been mere seconds or hours for all you know, when a loud honk drags the both of you out of your trance. 

You both avert your gaze, a slight blush sprinkling her fair complexion, and your slightly darker one. You clear your voice loudly.

“Hum... So, I’m... uh...”

“Do you, uhm...” she hesitates. “I’m sorry but, do you have somewhere you need to be?” she questions shyly, as if afraid to overstep.

The first thing that pops into your mind is your meeting - to which you’re horrendously late, you realize. Reflexes kick in.

“Yeah, uh... I-” you point your thumb over your shoulder automatically, “I have um...”

You glance behind you as if it would somehow clear up your mumbled explanation, before the words die in your throat quickly when you see that beautiful smile fade slightly, as if disappointed, as her gaze follows your gesture.

You pause.

A strong gust of wind chooses this moment to come crashing in your face and you inhale deeply, the buzzing voice of your thoughts toning down to a quiet whisper as your eyes lock up once more with the brunette’s. At that moment, you decide that no, it doesn’t matter.

Today, you’re as free as air. Just because you have the choice to turn around, you are going to keep going on. You’re not letting time have this one.

“You know what? No. No, I do not.”

Slowly, that bright smile peers out again, full power, and a funny feeling perks up at the bottom your stomach, that you can’t quite pin down. You return it with a megawatt smile of your own.

She tilts her head slightly towards a cosy-looking cafe a little bit further up the avenue.

“Wanna grab a coffee?”

You nod.

“I would love to.”

You both make your way to the crosswalk, easily falling in step.

“I’m Lena by the way.”

She holds out her hand. You shake it smoothly, and you can’t help but notice how perfectly it seems to fit in yours.

“Kara.”

She smiles and doesn’t let go of your hand. In fact, she swaps hands and keeps walking with your hand in hers, as you cross the street together.

You find out you don’t mind one bit.

You make your way into the cafe as the first drops of rain start falling.


End file.
